Saving the Darkness
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: What will Jack do when he finds Pitch left to suffer in the blinding heat of the sunlight.
1. Sunrise

Jack was perched high in a tree watching the sun rise over the horizon. He didn't know why but he loved seeing the warm light spread through the trees, banishing the night. That and how the light would set the snow he had just made sparkling like diamonds. He smiled to himself thinking of all the mischief he could cause today. Grabbing his staff he flew over the tree tops, deciding to head away from where he was near his lake. He flew over the woods, enjoying the sight of his snow. He stopped suddenly as he saw something gleaming in the golden sunlight. Something that was shining much brighter than the icy blanket covering the woods. He did a flip in the air and headed to it, curious as to what it was. However what he found was nothing like what he expected. It was a perfectly round and golden cage, set on the edge of a cliff facing the rising sun. Then he heard a pained moan come from inside the confining bars. He landed nearby and peered into it from a distance. What he saw made his stomach sink.

Pitch sat inside the cage, sunlight catching on his skin. His clothes nearly completely torn to shreds. His breathing was ragged and pained. Jack stepped a little closer not wanting to alert the nightmare king to his presence. The sun had finally risen far enough to cover the entire cage, and the form within, in bright warming light. Pitch let another pained cry escape his lips as he curled into a ball. Jack felt himself start towards the cage, not quite knowing why. He knelt down near the cage.

"Pitch...?" Jack said quietly. The nightmare king shielded his eyes from the sun and tried to focus on the form who spoke to him. He scooted to the back of the cage he was confined to as he realized who it was.

"Frost? What are... you doing...here?" He questioned between his pained breaths.

"Well I -was- just flying about when this thing caught my eye." He said motioning at the cage. "What are you doing in it?" He questioned back. Pitch somehow managed a glare.

"After my... nightmares turned... on me... They stuck me in... here." He gasped out, painfully. Jack looked closer at the nightmare king, he looked way thinner than he used to be, his skin paler, his cheeks so sunken in it looked painful. Jack shouldn't have been so surprised. If Pitch had been stuck in here the day he was defeated that would mean the nightmare king had been trapped here for almost a year.

"Why would they do this to you?" The teen said.

"The sun... they knew I... wouldn't be able... to escape." He replied looking at the ground. "I-It burns Jack... It hurts..." Jack looked around the cage and noticed it looked as though it'd be fairly easy to open.

"Why don't you try to get out." Even with the amount of pain he was in Pitch managed to roll his eyes.

"Jack... me in sunlight... is like you... in the desert... I. Can't. Do. Anything!" Jack finally understood. Pitch was so drained of energy by the time night fell the only thing he could do through the night is stay alive. Pitch had no time to even consider escape.

"Then I'll do it for you." Jack said a determined look on his face. Jack caught the confused yet hopeful look in Pitch's eyes as he rounded to another side of the cage. Working fast he managed to get the door open. Pitch shakily stood and managed to at least get out of the cage before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Pitch weakly opened his eyes and found himself in one of the many tunnels that meandered through his home. As the walls came into focus he noticed delicate patterns of frost spread through out the small segment of a tunnel. He made to sit up when he felt a cool hand on his forehead pull him back. Pitch grimaced as even the gentle touch sent a surge of pain through him.

"Don't." Jack said. "You need to rest." Pitch knew Jack was right as even sitting up had sent a bout of dizziness through him. The nightmare king lay back in Jacks chilled arms. Pitch admired the beautiful patterns Jack made on the walls. As well as the cool air that felt so delicious to his burning skin. Pitch turned to face the guardian of fun.

"Jack? Why did you do this for me? After what I did you don't think I deserve what I got?" Jack shook his head.

"As far as I can tell you paid more than enough for that. What was going on there was just senseless torture. No one should have to suffer that." Jack said firmly. Pitch still had one more question.

"Jack... why are we just sitting in a tunnel?" Jack frowned.

"'Cause I got lost in this labyrinth you call a home... And you aren't exactly a featherweight." Pitch chuckled.

"You know my room is just around that corner..." Pitch said, pointing to the end of the tunnel. Jack frowned even more.

"You mean I was this blasted close!? You need a map." Jack said as he stood, somehow managing to get the taller man into his arms. Jack managed to get Pitch into the bedroom and set him on the bed. Jack was kind of awed at the room. It was decorated in deep black and silver. Small touches of gold also glittered around the room. But Jack felt there was one thing that seemed very out of place underground: the plush, soft carpet. He shrugged it off thinking that it was here, didn't matter how. Jack went back to Pitch and ran a gentle hand across his head.

"God, you are still blazing. Hold on a second I'm going to get some ice for you." Jack said. He had turned to head to the surface when Pitch spoke behind him.

"There's a restroom over there. Washcloths are in the cabinet by the sink. Might be a bit faster." He said managing a smirk. Jack went and got a washcloth, completely soaking it, and froze it. He came back and placed it on Pitch's head. The nightmare king sighed with relief as the cold spread through him. And it wasn't long before exhaustion took him again and he fell asleep. Jack sat on the edge of the bed. He knew as he watched the nightmare king sleep that he wouldn't be leaving his side anytime soon.


	2. Fire and Ice

Pitch's eyes snapped open. He went to sit up and was pleased to find that he didn't feel dizziness try to force him back down. He was looking around to see if Jack was still there when he heard a small sound come from the floor. Leaning over the edge of the bed he saw that Jack had fallen asleep on the floor, he also notice the teen had stolen one of his pillows. Pitch smiled at the sleeping form and tossed the blanket from his bed over the spirit. He didn't mind the chill his home had, besides the blankets were just irritating his still burning skin. Pitch rolled to the edge of the bed and sitting up placed his feet to the floor. Hesitantly, he stood. When he didn't fall over form a dizzy spell he took a tentative step, then another. He managed to make it into the bathroom where he turned on the cold water of his shower. He couldn't wait to feel the cold water on his still hot skin. He stepped in and pulled the black curtain. Pitch sighed in relief as the cold water eased some of the heat his body was radiating. He ran a hand through his soaking hair, finally feeling that he might be recovering. Eventually he turned the water off and stepped out. He knelt down to the cabinet nearby to get a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and went to stand. That time dizziness swept over him. He tried to catch himself using the shower curtain. But that just fell with him and Pitch hit the ground hard.

Jack sat up on full alert when he heard the crash from the other room. He quickly glanced to the bed. When he saw Pitch wasn't there he ran to the bathroom. Pitch lay on the floor holding his head.

"Pitch are you ok? What happened?" Jack asked gently lifting the man into a sitting position.

"Dizzy spell..." Pitch said, still massaging the pain out of his skull.

"Pitch, you could have just asked me I would have helped." Jack said. "You don't have to do everything alone." Jack lifted the nightmare king to a partial stand and supported him as they walked back to the bed.

"I'm sorry Jack..." Pitch said as he lay back on the bed. "I just needed to do something about this insufferable heat... It's driving me insane." Pitch said. Even now he still felt the scorching flame licking at his skin. Jack looked away from Pitch for a moment.

"I... I think I can do something about that." Jack said. Pitch looked somewhat hopeful. "But you have to trust me Pitch, ok?" He said smoothing back the nightmare kings hair. Pitch nodded.

"But what-" Pitch was cut off as Jacks icy lips met his. Jack easily slipped his tongue between Pitch's surprised lips. Pitch's eyes widened at first, but they slipped closed as he felt a refreshing cold start to spread through his body. Jack pulled Pitch closer to deepen the kiss. Pitch's tongue met Jacks and they tangled in a passionate dance as Pitch greedily drunk in the cold that was slowly snaking through his veins; into his arms and legs, finally snuffing out the flame inside Pitch's skin. Jack pulled away slowly leaving Pitch slightly breathless.

"Th-Thank you Jack." Pitch said looking away awkwardly.

"Hopefully it wont come back. If it does I'll be happy to do that again." Jack said a mischievous glint in his eyes. Pitch felt a blush flood his face. Jack chuckled at the sight.

"Well I never thought I'd see the King of Nightmares blushing." He said failing miserably at stifling his laughter. Pitch blush deepened and he glared at Jack. "Oh don't look at me like that. I think a blush looks cute on you." Jack said smiling. He broke into laughter again at Pitch's shocked and embarrassed expression. Pitch threw a pillow that landed solidly in the middle of Jacks face.

"Sh-Shut up Frost." Pitch said looking away from the teens smiling face. Jack place the pillow back behind Pitch and placed a kiss on the nightmare king's nose. Jack took Pitch's face in his hands and looked into the yellow-silver eyes.

"I love you Pitch Black. And you are just going to have to deal with it." Jack said as he pulled Pitch into a gentle kiss. Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's neck happy to drown in the kiss of the boy who skipped a snow day to save him from sunlight.


	3. Celebrating

Jack happily swept down through the tunnels. He had just finished spreading snow across Burgess, the kids were going to get at least two snow days in a row. He felt rather proud of himself. He rounded tha last corner and entered Pitch's room. The nightmare king was laying on his stomach reading a small black book. Jack sped into the room and jumped onto the bed. Pitch jumped slightly as he was so absorbed in the book he didn't notice Jack had come in. The frost spirit lay over his love and placed his head on Pitch's shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked running his eyes over tha book.

"Macbeth." He said plainly. Jack rolled his eyes. Of course Pitch would like Macbeth. The nightmare king placed a bookmark into the book and set it aside. Jack rolled off of his love and pulled him off the bed.

"I have something for you." Jack said happily. He reaching into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of wine, a long, elegant black ribbon tied around it's neck.

"What's that for?" Pitch asked taking the bottle

"Well since you've gotten better in like tree days i thought you might want to celebrate even just a little. Jack said taking the bottle back. He placed his thumbs just so and popped the cork from it's place. Pitch smiled at the winter spirit and temporarily disappeared into shadow. He returned with two glasses and poured the rich red liquid into each. He handed Jack one of the glasses and took his hand.

"Thank you Frost, for everything." He said taking a sip, smiling at the rich sweetness. Jack nodded in return, smiling up at the nightmare king. Jack set his glass down untouched and pulled Pitch back to the bed and snuggled up against him.

"I'm just glad you're better." Jack said wrapping his arms around Pitch, doing very well to hide his mischievous smirk. They sat there together for all of about five minutes.

"J-Jack?" Pitch asked with a breathy tone to his voice. "D-Did you do something to that wine?" Jack batted his eyes in mock innocence.

"Who me?" He said running his hand up Pitch's chest. "What would make you think that? Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm... I feel..." Pitch said as Jack moved to hover over him.

"I know." He said sensually as he nuzzled Pitch's neck. Pitch let out a small breathy moan at the contact, before donning a smirk of his own.

"Trust me you are going to need more than that Frost." Jack smirked down into Pitch's shining yellow eyes. He had already planned all this out over the past three days. Jack reached over to the bottle and gently pulled the ribbon off of it. Jack quickly grabbed Pitch's wrists and tied them tightly to one of the bars of the wrought iron headboard. The nightmare kings eyes widened.

"There now." Jack said. He slid his hands underneath Pitch's black robe pushing it away from his toned grey chest. Pitch squirmed at the touch. Jack moved to Pitch's neck planting a gentle kiss before biting into the warm skin. Pitch's hips bucked as he felt a small amount of blood trickling from the bite. The winter spirit lapped up the blood captured Pitch's lips in a kiss. The lord of shadows moaned into the kiss as he could taste his own blood on Jacks lips. Frost pulled away and started to trail down Pitch's chest leaving kisses and bites here and there on his way down. He paused for a moment as he reached the nightmare kings navel. He slowly worked the nightmare kings black trousers off of him, freeing his now rather erect member. Jack sat up and licked his hand before grabbing a hold of it, stroking slowly. Pitch moaned and bucked into Jack's hand, his body craving more. Jack took his hand away and suddenly took all of Pitch into his mouth.

The nightmare king rolled his head back, another wanton moan escaping his lips. Jack quickly moved, sliding up and down, enjoying all the little mewls and moans his lover let tumble from his lips. Jack pulled away momentarily to lift his hoodie away and remove his own trousers. He returned to Pitch, stroking his erection slowly, teasingly.

"Mmm... Jack, more..." He said breathily. Jack was quick to comply, he took Pitch into his mouth once again. Pitch keened softly when he felt a slick finger slide inside him. Jack kept at it, slowly inserting another finger, slowly starting to stretch his lover. Pitch pushed his hips down, craving more. Jack pulled away and took his fingers out placing himself at Pitch's entrance. He forcefully slammed himself into Pitch's tightness, making the nightmare king tug forcefully on his restraints, a choked, pleasured moan tumbling form his throat. Jack quickly pulled out and thrust back in. He started to build a steady rhythm to Pitch's moans of 'More...' and 'Harder...' Jack complied happily.

"J-Jack... I-I'm... Going to..." Pitch moaned between his panting breaths. Jack smirked and slowed down, casing the man beneath him to writhe in protest.

"What if I told you I wanted to hear you beg for it?" Jack said still moving agonizingly slow.

"Jack, please. I want it... God." Pitch said, still writhing. Jack was slightly surprised Pitch would do that with out protesting. Jack harshly slammed back in, forcefully pounding the nightmare king. Pitch keened out Jacks name as he reached his climax, his seed splashing onto his stomach. Jack managed a few more thrusts before he came too, his seed falling deep within Pitch. Jack pulled out and untied his lovers wrists. Jack snuggled into Pitch's side.

"What a way to celebrate huh?" He chuckled. Pitch pouted slightly. "Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy it." He said playfully shoving Pitch. The nightmare king looked down at his snowy haired love.

"I think I'm going to have to save that wine Jack." He said smirking.


	4. An Unexpected Gift

Jack happily slid across his frozen lake as he hurried to the entrance to Pitch's tunnels. He really couldn't wait to see the nightmare king. It was Christmas eve. He hadn't been able to see Pitch as much since North asked him for help. He had only been able to see his love every once in a while over the past three weeks. Currently, it had been about three days since he last saw Pitch. Jack leapt into the darkness and used his winds to propel him through the labyrinth. He skidded to a halt outside the bedchamber. He ran inside and leapt onto the bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling, a huge smile on his face.

"God I missed it here." He said sitting up and wrapping himself around Pitch's shoulders. "But I missed you more." The nightmare king said nothing, he simply sat on the edge of the bed looking at the floor. "Hey is something wrong? It's Christmas eve. You shouldn't be so melancholy." He said poking Pitch's cheek.

"Jack..." He said softly. The energetic spirit didn't seem to hear him.

"Or I could get some more of that wine. I bet that will cheer you up." He said running his hands down Pitch's back.

"Jack..." Pitch tried again. The teen still didn't want to listen. He pulled Pitch onto the bed and hovered over him.

"Eh... I don't feel like going to get the wine anyway." He said leaning in to kiss Pitch. Pitch melted into the kiss, but pulled away slightly.

"Jack!" He tired more urgently. The frost teen still wasn't listening, instead choosing to run his hand up Pitch's chest. The nightmare king had had enough. He roughly grabbed Jacks hands and looked him in the eye. "Jack Frost will you shut up a second and listen to me!?" Jack's eyes widened as he finally caught the seriousness in Pitch's voice.

"Wh-What's wrong? Are you ok? I-I was just playing..." Jack said pulling away from the nightmare king. Pitch sighed and buried his face in his pillows. Now that he caught Jack's attention he didn't know how to tell him. "Pitch... Are you ok? What's wrong you can tell me." Pitch mumbled the words into his pillow. Jack chuckled lightly and pulled the pillow away.

"What is it? Pitch... Tell me." He said gently running his hand over Pitch's hair. The nightmare king took a shuddery breath, feeling tears stinging his eyes. He closed them tightly, not wanting to see Jack's face.

"I-I'm pregnant..." He whispered. Jack froze.

"Wh-What?" Pitch groaned and sat up. He held his head in his hands. "H-How... I mean..." Jack was speechless.

"Does it matter how? Jack, I-I'm pregnant... I..." Pitch covered his face as tears broke free. Jack wrapped his arms around him.

"Pitch... I-It'll be ok. Alright? It'll be ok." Jack held the nightmare king until the tears subsided. He faced Pitch a wiped the leftover tears away. "Pitch, no matter what happens I'll be here. Ok? Always. For you and for this." He said placing a hand to Pitch's stomach. The nightmare king managed to smile and placed his own hand over Jack's. "By the way Pitch?" Yellow eyes met icy blue. "Best christmas present ever."

Later that night Jack found himself at his lake. Pitch was so worn out from stress he fell asleep hours ago. Jack was staring at the setting moon waiting for North, who said he planned to visit around dawn. Jack lay back on his lake as he saw the first rays of sun come peeking over the horizon. The light reminded him of when he found Pitch almost a month ago. Jack was amazed that Pitch didn't let a whole year of pain and suffering effect him. Thw winter spirit couldn't help but smile as he thought about Pitch. He was forced out of his thoughts as North's sleigh came into view. Grabbing his staff he floated to his feet as the sleigh came to a stop.

"Jack!" The large guardian called out as he leapt from the sleigh.

"Heya North." Jack said as he was pulled into a near bone-crushing hug. "How did christmas go?" The man set Jack back on his feet, happy to tell Jack about the holiday.

"It went smoothly, thanks to your help I suppose." Jack chuckled.

"No problem. I was happy to help." Jack said, smiling.

"Oh by the way, I almost forgot." North went back to his sleigh and pulled out a small perfectly wrapped box. He handed it to Jack and eagerly waited for him to open it. The winter spirit smiled at the gift North had given him. It was a small snow globe. As he lookat at it he noticed a figure of himself held inside the small glass orb. He was standing next to Jaime his staff pointed up, as if he was just about to make it snow. Jack smiled, he loved it. He thanked North and the Guardian of wonder prepared to leave.

"I assume I will see you later Jack?" He said hopping into his sleigh.

"Wouldn't miss a good party for the world." Jack said. North laughed and got the sleigh into the air. Jack watched as he left and he realized he hadn't given Pitch his Christmas present yet. He slid to the nearby tree in which he had stashed it. Pulling it from it's hiding place he sped back to Pitch.

The nightmare king slowly opened his eyes as Jack snuggled against him. He rolled to face his love.

"Merry Christmas Pitch." Jack said, snuggling closer to the nightmare king. "I have something for you." He smiled. Pitch stretched and sat up. Jack pulled out the gift he worked so hard to craft. Pitch smiled and took the small sculpture. It was a perfect replica of one of his nightmares carved in ice. Pitch placed it on the small cabinet near his bed and thanked Jack. The frost spirit looked away, thinking.

"Um Pitch...?" He said hesitantly. "D-Do you think we should tell the others? A-About us I mean."

"No." Pitch said sternly.

"But... Pitch with you... p-pregnant we really should. I mean if something were to happen I know I dont know what to do. But the others might. I think it's a good idea."

"Sure... And when the totally reject me and try to keep you from where will I be then?"

"You don't know that will happen. And If they do reject you I promise I will be right with you. There is nothing they could even consider trying that will keep me from you and our child." Pitch sighed and relented. Jack told him about the Post-Christmas party North had planned and managed to convince him to go. Pitch just couldn't get rid of the knot in his stomach, no matter how Jack tried to reassure him. He knew that good or bad this would be a night to remember.


	5. Brought to Light

Jack skidded into North's workshop, he was so happy that at the very least the others would finally know about him and Pitch. Whether or not they approved didn't bother him. they would know. And that was all he was concerned with. He finally made his way to the globe room where a large table had been set up, all sorts of foods and sweets burying most of it. North spotted him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Jack. Is good to see you again." He laughed.

"You saw me this morning North." He said smiling. "Hey Sandy, Tooth, Bunny." The others waved hello's or lifted a glass of something in his direction.

"So how has winter been going Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Great. Got Jaime two snow day's in a row." He said smiling. "How have things been going with you Tooth?"

"God, I've been so busy. I have been going out with the rest of my fairies once in a while. I really enjoy being back out in the field." She said smiling. Jack smile back before he let out a sigh. He knew he'd have to tell them before too long. He didn't want to keep Pitch waiting int he shadows.

"Hey guys... there's actually something I need to tell you." He said hesitantly. Only now was he nervous about how they'd react.

"What is it mate?" BUnny said joining the small group.

"Well it's.." Jack was distracted as Pitch entered from the shadows. Jack smiled at him and the others immediately had an opposite reaction.

"Pitch! Come to ruin the party?" North yelled. Pitch just smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself North." He said a hand on a cocked hip. "If you really want to know why I'm here ask the youngest member of your group." The others hesitated and looked at Jack, confused. The teen went to Pitch and took his hand.

"Me and Pitch are together. Have been for almost a month." He said plainly. The guardians were stunned.

"What!?" Tooth shouted. "How could you be with Pitch!?" Jack just smiled gently at him.

"Because he loves me. Is that so hard to understand?" Pitch said pulling Jack close to him. Suddenly North lunged forward grabbing Jack away.

"Stay away from him Pitch! I promise you that -this- will not be continuing." He said, while Jack squirmed in his grasp, trying desperately to get away. As North stepped away Sandy formed his golden whips which lashed around Pitch's leg. He shouted as he was flung high into the air and tossed away.

"SANDY NO! PITCH!" Jack forced himself out of North's grip and flew up to catch Pitch as he was nearly flung against the ground. The force knocked Jack down, Pitch landing on top of him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ALMOST DID!?" He shouted at the dream spirit as he got up. "Pitch are you ok?" The nightmare king groaned and managed to sit up.

"I-I'm fine..." He said. "Might be a bit shaken but fine." Jack looked at him sternly.

"You had better be damn sure. With you the way you are I don't want to risk anything." Pitch smiled gently at his love.

"I'm fine Jack."

"But if something happened..."

"What are you talking about?" Bunny asked the couple. Jack shot a glare in their direction.

"Well if you had given me a chance to explain before you decided to fling Pitch around like a rag doll you would have known that he's pregnant!" Jack said helping the nightmare king up. Sandy looked shocked, he never would have done that if he had known.

"Wh-What?" The Easter spirit stammered.

"I am carrying Jack's child." Pitch said as he stood, dusting himself off. Tooth gasped and covered her mouth, Bunny and the others looked confused and angry.

"So I don't care what any of you think. I will be with Pitch."

"Jack I warn you. If you leave here with him you will find no longer find friends here." North threatened. Jack just shrugged.

"If that's the way it going to be then fine. Come on Pitch. Let's go." And without looking back Jack followed Pitch into shadows.

They returned to Pitch's lair. In a room Jack had only been to once before: Pitch's library.

"Jack... You didn't have to do that for me." Jack Frowned.

"No! Screw them Pitch! If they really feel that way that's on them. But there isn't a snowball's chance in hell of them getting me to leave you! And how can they call themselves Guardians if they just shove someone who's carrying a child away? They're nothing more than a bunch of hypocrites!" He shouted, punching a wall as he finished his rant.

"A'right I suppose we deserve that." Jack turned around to see Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. Jack glared at them.

"What do you want? How did you even get here?"

"I'm the Easter Bunny. I know tunnels. An we're here to apologize. You're right, we should never turn our backs on anyone. Especially if a child is involved. But besides that, its wrong of us to try and dictate who you love. If you trust him that much then we can too." Bunnymund said smiling.

"And don't worry about North. The three of us had it out with him big time. He's still kind of huffy but he wanted us to tell you that he takes back what he said and that he's sorry for judging you like that." Tooth chimed in. Sandy floated over to Pitch, random symbols rapidly appearing over his head. Bunny translated them into an apology.

"It's alright Sandy. I was actually expecting something like that might happen. I -tried- to tell Jack it was too soon." He said smirking at his young love.

"Hey. It worked out in the end didn't it?" Jack said motioning towards the others.

"True enough Jack." Pitch said smiling. "But that doesn't make me any less right." Jack just huffed tossing his hands in the air. Tooth giggle lightly.

"You two are adorable together!" She said between her giggles. Pitch felt blood rush into his cheeks wich caused Tooth to giggle more.  
"Aww. Oh Jack he looks so cute when he blushes."

"That's what I keep telling him." He said as the others joined in on lightly teasing the nightmare king. Pitch flopped down onto one of the seats in the library and opened a book to cover his face. However, not that he'd ever say it, he secretly enjoyed all the attention.


	6. Help and Headaches

It was a little over three months later and Pitch felt like he was dying. He was currently laying in his bed, his eyes squeezed shut against the headache that had been plaguing him all day. "Headache" referring not only tho the actual pain in his head, but the Tooth Fairy as well. She had taken to watching over Pitch while Jack went to help Bunny get ready for easter. As much as Pitch appreciated her help, her constant chatter was another thing. She was always hovering over his shoulder talking about -everything-. Asking him all sorts of questions about the baby, only maybe half of which he had an answer to. But that didn't stop her from asking them over and over again anyway. He had just about had enough when he heard a different voice over hers.

"Well how's he been Tooth?" Jack stepped into the bedchamber.

"He's been great actually. But you guys really need to talk about the child. I mean he told me you don't even have any name ideas. Or even know the baby's gender. Seriously." She said hovering around Jack.

"Tooth." Jack laughed. "We don't have any name ideas because we want to know the gender first. And you can't learn gender until the third month anyway."

"Oh." Was all she had to say.

"Speaking of which... Pitch." He said accusingly, turning to the nightmare king. He rolled to his side so his back was facing the winter spirit. He knew what was coming.

"North told me you had an appointment that you skipped out on a week ago." Jack said hopping onto the bed. A grumpy grunt was all he got in return. "Pitch. Don't give me that. I know North isn't your favorite person and I don't blame you. But he is the only one with the equipment to check on the baby." Pitch was still silent. "So I told him you'd be at the Pole this evening." He quickly cut off any protest Pitch was going to make. "Even if I have to make him send a yeti to drag you there." Pitch flopped back on the bed in defeat, a hand resting on top of the small bulge that his stomach had developed. "Good now that that's settled." Jack said as he stood. "Thank you so much for keeping an eye on him for me Tooth. It really helps me not have to worry about him so much."

"Oh no, I'm happy too. Anytime you need me I can come by. Baby Tooth has actually been doing great in coordinating the others when they're needed. So I have more free time if you ever need me." She said, full of pride for her little worker. She soon left, finally giving Pitch some well needed peace.

"Jack I know she's a great help and all, but still will she ever gain control of that motor mouth?" Placing a hand on his still aching skull.  
"Nearly turned my headache into a migrane..." Jack chuckled and placed a cool hand on his lovers head, which felt amazing and a lot of the pain was dulled away with that alone. Pitch sighed contentedly as they sat there like that until eventually the headache ebbed away. Pitch sighed as he sat up.

"Let's get this over with..."

"Pitch come on. North apologized a long time ago." Pitch looked back at the winter spirit.

"Well have you forgiven Sandy yet?" Jack grimaced.

"Ok I see your point. But this isn't going to last that long anyway. It's just to check on the baby and find out its gender." Pitch smiled lightly, he at least had that to look forward to. Pitch sighed and pulled Jack to him. He folded the shadows around them and emerged in the infirmary at North's palace.

"Jack! Pitch!" North shouted as he pulled them into a gentle hug. The guardian of wonder led Pitch to one of the beds where he had already set up everything for the ultrasound. Pitch sat on the bed an slid his robe off. He lay back wanting to get this over with.

As Jack promised it didn't take long. Soon enough him and Pitch were staring at the small monitor at the grainy image of their baby. Pitch felt happy tears well up in his eyes.

"Jack... she's beautiful." He said squeezing the winter spirits hand. "Look at her."

"I bet she's going to look like you." Jack said. Eventually the machine was tuned off and Pitch and Jack found themselves back home. Jack flopped onto the bed and pulled Pitch to sit next to him.

"So when do you want to think about names? I mean I've been pondering a few but I want to do it together." Jack said happily. Pitch agreed and the couple sat together for hours talking away about anything and everything having to to with their darling angel.

**Ok I'm really sorry this chapter is kinds dull. But the next chapter will have plenty enough drama to make up for it.**


	7. Pain and Life

If there was one thing Jack learned through out Pitch's pregnancy it was that Pitch was very moody. There were many times where the winter spirit thought he might get whiplash from how fast his loves moods changed direction. He was currently sitting out in a tree trying to enjoy the crisp air as the sun set on this August day. But he was too upset. He didn't know what happened. One minute he and Pitch were happily discussing the baby and the next thing he knew they were snapping at each other. And yet as hard as he thought he couldn't remember what the fight had been about. Sighing he stood and grabbed his staff and headed back to Pitch's lair. Whatever happened he thought that Pitch might have calmed down by now.

Pitch looked over at him as he stepped into the bedchamber. He moved to try and sit up but failed. He sighed and looked back at the winter spirit as he sat down.

"Jack I'm sorry about that." He said sadly. "I wanted to try and find you to apologize but I cant get up!" He shouted at his very swollen stomach.

"It's ok Pitch." He said laughing. Pitch kept pouting at his stomach.

"And it feels like she's trying to beat her way out. Jack make her be nice." Jack laughed again.

"Airlia. Be nice. You wont be stuck in there much longer." He said placing a hand over the nightmare kings stomach. Just as he did he felt a small thump against his hand. He smiled. "Well I guess that's what she thinks about that." He chuckled. Pitch just grumbled something along the lines of 'annoying little bugger.' But he still wore a tender smile. It wasn't too long before they fell asleep in each others arms. Both of them dreaming of seeing their child.

Ever since Pitch woke up the next day he was growing more and more nervous. Not once the whole day did he feel Airlia kick. Jack picked up on his nervous behavior and finally asked what was going on. After Pitch explained Jack chuckled lightly.

"Pitch I'm sure she's fine." He said. But that only seemed to upset Pitch more.

"Jack I have had this child for nine months and I know how she acts. She is always moving. Always. I'm really worried." He said starting to look a bit frantic.

"Okay, okay. We can go and talk to North if you want. Have him check on her." Pitch looked slightly relieved. He quickly folded the shadows around them and found themselves outside North's office. Jack knocked and they entered when they heard his booming voice tell them to come in. Pitch explained what was going on and North had the same reaction Jack did.

"Please North. Even if it's nothing, just for peace of mind." Pitch asked. The man conceded and led them to the infirmary where he set up the ultrasound monitor. Pitch lay back on the bed as North started to examine the child, trying to calm himself down. Maybe it was nothing, but he just had to be sure.

"Shit!" North swore. That got both Pitch and Jack on high alert. North quickly shut the monitor off.

"Wh-What's going on? Is she ok? North?" Jack asked. The man had rapidly ran out of the room calling to a couple of yeti's.

"You two! Take these. Get Bunny and Tooth her now! And I mean now!" He said tossing snow globes at them.

"North whats going on!?" Pitch shouted as North scrambled to get other equipment. He looked back at the couple.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. We have to operate and get her out as soon as possible." Just as he said that Bunny and Tooth burst into the room.

"North what's goin on?" Bunny asked, alarmed.

"Tooth, I'm going to need you to help me. And Bunny, you are definitely going to need to help Jack." Jack looked confused.

"What do you mean?" The winter spirit said looking panicked. North turned his gaze to Pitch.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But we have no time for anesthesia. If we don't get her out now she has no chance." Pitch blanched and was speechless.

"What!? NO! You can't!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, if I don't there is no chance for the child!" Pitch then managed to speak.

"D-Do it North... I don't care what happens to me. Save her." Jack's eyes nearly darted out of his skull as North set up a curtain.

"Jack I suggest you help Pitch. If he moves too much he could be hurt. Bunny help him." The easter spirit nodded. They heard Tooth and North talk for a moment before Pitch felt North's strong hands Pin his legs down.

"R-Ready Pitch?" Tooth said shakily. The nightmare king could only manage a small scared whimper in reply. Bunny grabbed Pitch's arms holding them tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry." Jack said as he grabbed his love around the shoulders. Jack's hear nearly shattered at the deafening cry of pain that escaped Pitch as the procedure began. He held tightly to his love as he fought to move, to escape the pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Th-This is all my fault." Jack said over and over, tears falling from his eyes.

It was the longest hour any of them had ever experienced. As soon as they got Airlia out they numbed Pitch so they could at least patch him up without any pain. The nightmare king lay there staring at the ceiling sobbing heavily. As soon as they were positive he was going to be ok Bunny and Jack released him.

"H-H... How is she..." He asked panting heavily, looking around for his daughter.

"She's fine Pitch." Tooth said as she fluttered over, placing a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. All of them smiled as they looked down at the child. She had pale grey skin, rich blue eyes, and deep black hair. Pitch smiled and held her close.

"I knew from the beginning you would be trouble." He said running his thumb over her forehead. Jack gently took Airlia from Pitch's arms.

"You get some rest." He said sternly. "You need it. I'll watch over her while you get some sleep." Pitch definitely didn't need to be told twice. He very quickly fell asleep, happy knowing that his daughter was safe and would be there with Jack when he woke.


End file.
